Angel and Stephanie
by IceAngelNikki
Summary: hey this is my first story so be nice please! basicely its just weird. wufei has a big crush on one of the girls you have to read to find out what happens!!! see dosent it sound weird allready!!! please r/r! IceAngelNikki
1. her name is nikki, but you can call her ...

Note: I do NOT own any of the rights of Gundam Wing

Note: I do NOT own any of the rights of Gundam Wing.Do not sue, please. The only charters that I do own are the enemy, Angel (Nikki), Stephanie, Craig, and Mark.

Part One: Her name is Nikki, but call her Angel…

"No, please! I'm begging you! What do you want to hurt me for?" said a pretty beaten up girl.

"Hey, we don't want to hurt you! We just wanna play with ya a little." Said a tough looking guy. He and his tough looking gang crowed around her.

"Please! Don't hurt me. I've done nothing wrong!" the girl cried backing away. A boy on the street heard her cry out and peeked in to the alleyway.

"You know, I don't like your whinnying." The head guy said as he knocked the girl out.

"Hey, get away from her! I'm warning you!" said the boy, stepping in to the alley. The gang saw him and laughed.

"Please. Like a kid like you could hurt me, now scat before we *hurt* (kill?) you." The head guy said.

"Bring it on." The boy said. One of the guys tried to attack him but the boy dodged him and knocked him out.

"Why you little…! Get him!" screamed the head guy. The whole gang attacked hum but the boy easily avoided the and in just a few moments all of the guys in the gang were out cold. The boy picked up the girl and put her in his car then her drove to a huge mansion.

When the boy got to the mansion he opened the back door and picked up the unconscious girl. When he went inside, a group of boys heard him come in. one boy called out to him.

"Hey Duo! Come on! Dinners ready." A voice yelled.

"Hey your self! I've brought a guest but I need some help here." Duo yelled back.

"Duo, we know that your good with girls, but this is over doing it." Said Wufei when he saw the girl in Duo's arms.

"Ha ha Wufei. Some guys were trying to rape her. I couldn't just leave her there." Said Duo.

All of the sudden the girl groaned and her eyes blinked open.

"Hey. Welcome back to the land of the living, sleeping beauty." said Duo smiling down at her.

The girl all of the sudden grabbed the arm supporting her back, flipped over it and twisted it up behind his back. Then she pulled out a gun and pointed is at Duo's head.

"Who in the hell are you? And where in the hell am I? Start talking!" yelled the girl, pushing the gun harder in to Duo's head.

"Do you want us to tell you or would you rather just shoot Duo?" Wufei coldly asked, stepping forwards. The girl pointed the gun up and shot, and then she replaced it at Duo's head.

"Next time it's his head unless you start talking." The girl said.

"Ok, just calm down. I saw some guys knock you out. I brought you here and well, you know the rest…" said Duo shrugging. Slowly the girl put the gun and tucked it back into the back of her pants. Then she released Duo's arm. But as soon as she did, Trowa and Heero grabbed her arms and punched her in the stomach.

"You'll pay for that." The girl said. She then flipped backwards while kicking Wufei's face. The she kicked him in the chest, sending him flying back and into the wall. Then she kicked Heero in the chest and round-housed Trowa. They both fell to the ground and the girl pulled out her gun again.

"Is this how you treat all the guests you save. Or am I special?" the girl asked coldly.

"Hey, look. I'm not gonna hurt ya. They just tend to over react a bit. Please, put the away." Said Duo.

The girl tucked the gun back into the back of her pants. She walked over to Trowa, Heero, and Wufei and helped them up.

"I'm sorry. After I fight I tend to be a little over cautious." Said the girl. "The bigger the fight the more I over react."

"What were you fighting, mobile suits or something?" asked Trowa rubbing his neck. The girl all of the sudden looked sad.

"Actually, I was." The girl said as she went over to the couch and slumped down.

"What so you mean?" asked Quatre. The 5 boys came over and sat down. Duo beside her, Quatre on the other side, Wufei behind her, and Trowa and Heero on the table in front of her.

"It's a long story, but oh well. My sister and I are pilots. Gundam pilots to be exact. We were under cover trying to find a hostage, and we were doing great until our cover was blown.They came and took our gundams, Snow and Ice. Then they took Stephanie. I was out then and when I got home I realized what happened. I got into a spare Leo and went to attack. That was today. My Leo finally gave out and that's why I'm so badly beaten up." The girl said.

"Where of you gonna stay? They know where you live. You can't go back." Heero said.

"I don't know. I don't have any other place to stay. All of my friends live no where near here." She said.

"Well you could stay here but you'll have to share a room with one of us. Or you could move into one of our rooms and two of us could share a room." Said Quatre. The rest of the boys did not look happy about the giving up their rooms to share with another. "You see, I'm having a party and surprisingly all the rooms are filled up."

"Ummm… she can have my room of we can share." Said Duo turning a light shade of pink. The girl burst out laughing and shaking, all of the guys stared or her. The girl fell of the couch from laughing so hard. Finally she stopped and got back on the couch still giggling.

"I'm sorry." Giggle. "I accept. But two guys in the same room? It'll be hell. I'll room." She said getting up. "Hey where's you shower? I really need to take one."

"Up the stairs and to the left. Right next to the door that says Duo's room." Said Quatre.

"Thanx!" the girl said. She had just started up the stairs when Duo called out.

"Hey what's your name?" he asked.

She turned around. "Nikki. But you can call me Angel."

Hey I'll get part two as soon as I'm done typing it which won't be long~IceAngelNikki


	2. Note to Readers

note.html Dear Readers, 

This Ic IceAngelNikki's friend. She told me to write this to post to let you guys know that her internet is down so she won't be able to post things for a while. She will try to get them up as soon as she can. in the mean time read and review and don't forget to check out BabySnowAngel's stories! They are great! 

- Friend of IceAngelNikki


End file.
